Releasing Harry
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Secrets kept in the Room of Requirement aren't always so secret. Especially when Draco's seldom-acknowledged conscience is eating at him. \\Request fic-- thebadkitty; DracoHarry, non-con, yaoi//
1. Glasses

Finally something relatively normal. Still with sex, but I'll manage. Oh, and don't ask about the title. It's an inside joke. =B Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco," a sing-song voice called out. "Guess what _I_ heard." After not much searching at all, Pansy Parkinson had found her idol in the Slytherin common room, lounging about before classes.

The blonde cracked an eye open and looked at the dark-haired girl curiously. Pansy wasn't good for much, but she did have a pleasant way of finding out unpleasant things-- at least unpleasant for the people trying to keep them secret.

"What is it?" Draco asked, visibly settling back down and closing his eyes again.

Not one to be ignored, Pansy hurried to stand where he would be looking if his eyes were open. With a wide grin on her face, she announced her finds. "I know a secret of Harry Potter's. A deep, dark secret that he doesn't want _anyone_ finding out."

Suddenly immensely interested, Draco sprung up into a sitting position, eyes trained on Pansy. "What do you know?"

"Seems the Potter boy has a crush," Pansy said, a mischievous glint in her eye, "on Ginny Weasley."

Slowly, as realization sunk in, Draco's lips turned up into a malicious smirk. "That _is_ something he wouldn't want _anybody_ finding out." Not bothering to ask, or really caring, how Pansy happened to find out, Draco stood from the couch in a fluid motion. He patted the girl on her head and turned on his heel, leaving to track down Harry before classes began.

* * *

"Why are you looking for Harry?"

"I thought we didn't like him?"

"We don't _like_ him," Draco sneered before rolling his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle could be so brainless at times...well, always, actually.

"'ey, isn't that him?" Goyle pointed a chubby finger in the direction of a skinny brunette, trying to maneuver past people down the hall.

"Good boy," Draco said approvingly, that same, snide smirk he always wore whenever he was up to something. "Stay here," he ordered, then trailed behind Harry like a shadow.

"Potter." That single word was said with so much venom and despite that Harry thought Malfoy's lips were going to fall off just by uttering it. His usual henchmen weren't loitering in the background, which Harry found rather odd, but he shrugged it off. He couldn't say much, Ron and Hermione weren't with him at the moment, either.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm going to be late for class." Despite Draco's popular belief, Harry _did_ wish to keep up with his studies and classes.

"Very late," Draco hissed, grabbing Harry roughly by the upper arm. "You're coming with me."

Harry struggled uselessly against the vice-like grip and it ironically reminded him of having his arm squeezed by a snake. "Where are you taking me?" he demanded as he was pulled down the hall past, and sometimes into, other students.

"Shut up," was the only response he got as they ascended the stairs. Disgruntle, Harry followed the best he could, wondering what was so secret that they had to go to _that_ place for it.

Finally, after much pushing, pulling, and shoving, Draco paused. Releasing Harry from his grip, he continued walking, then paused again, spun on his heel, and headed back toward the brunette. He repeated this action three times and then stared intently at the wall. Sure enough, a door materialized out of seemingly nowhere. With a satisfied smirk, Draco motioned to the door.

"Inside." Sighing, Harry adjusted his bookbag and with a certain braveness he didn't know he possessed, entered the Room of Requirement with Draco close behind.

The room was simple this time-- four walls and not much else. At least Harry knew his enemy wasn't up to something too awful. At least, he hoped. Turning to face the blonde, he shifted his weight a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, what did you want, Malfoy?"

"I know a secret of yours," the Slytherin teased.

"What are you talking about?" Harry's forehead creased in thought. He had a lot of secrets, sure, but none that weren't made public immediately. Which, really, left him without many secrets at all. The only thing everyone didn't know was- oh.

Seeing the realization on the other's face brought a grin to Malfoy's. He walked a predatory circle around Harry, surveying him like an animal its prey. He stopped behind the Chosen One and crossed his arms. "Now, what to do with this information I have." He paused for a moment in faux concentration. "Oh, I have an idea. How about I tell Ginn-"

"Don't you dare," Harry growled, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Oh?" Malfoy chuckled. It was playing out just like he had planned. "Then what will you give me to keep my silence?"

"I'm not giving you anything," Harry said, spinning around to face the other boy. "I don't trust you to keep your word."

"Harry, Harry, I'm disappointed. Do you think I would tell you I knew if there wasn't something I wanted?" Everyone knew as long as Malfoy got what he wanted, he was (usually) reasonable enough.

Seething, Harry balled his hands into fists, giving Malfoy quite the glare. "Fine," he spat. "What do you want?"

"That is a very good question." Draco took one more lap around Harry before facing him again, grinning. "Those."

Harry blinked. "What?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your glasses," he said, holding a hand out, "give them to me."

Two fingers came up to touch lightly at his frames. "I can't give you these. I won't be able to see!"

"That's the idea," Malfoy said, unamused.

"I'm not giving you my glasses," Harry told him, taking a step back.

"Oh Ginny!" Draco called, strolling toward the door.

"Wait!" Harry sighed and slowly took off his glasses, surrendering them to his opponent.

Pleased with himself, Draco folded the spectacles and tucked them into his robe. "Try not to run into anyone," he said with a smirk as he left Harry alone, and blind, in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

This is a bit longer than most of my first chapters. Then again, most of my first chapters never even see the mark of 1,000 words. Oh hush. Anyway, no worries, it gets better...and kinkier. Read on~


	2. The Room of Requirement

Harry stumbled through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to determine if he was about to run head-first into a student or a pole. Before he could collide with whatever it may have been, a savior in the form of a hand gripping his arm pulled him into a class room.

"Harry, what have you done now?" He couldn't quite see, but Harry knew that exasperated voice could belong only to Hermione.

"I...lost my glasses," the wizard replied, lamely. If it had been Ron, he would have gotten away with it; unfortunately, this was no Ron he was dealing with. He heard the typical sigh, but no lecture reached his ears, which disturbed him-- Hermione was never one to give up the chance for a good lecture. He saw her move a bit, perhaps raise her arm, and then it struck him what she was about to do. "No!" he shouted quickly, reaching an arm out to bat her wand away.

"No?" Hermione repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "Harry, how do you expect to go through the day without being able to see? I don't know what trouble you've gotten yourself into so that you've come to lose your glasses, but at least let me-"

"I'll be fine," Harry interrupted her, not at all as reassuring as the words sounded. "I can still listen, right?"

Lowering her wand, still suspicious, Hermione crossed her arms. "So what _did_ happen to you?"

"It's nothing to worry about," the green-eyed boy said, giving an honest, but hardly believable, smile. He sensed that she was backing down for now and grateful for that accomplishment, took the opportunity to try and search out his seat. Everything was so _fuzzy_, he could barely tell which seats had students in them and which were empty.

Sighing again, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to where Ron was watching the entire thing with a certain curiosity. "Don't ask," she told the redhead before he even got the chance to question it.

Finally settled into a seat, Harry knew that this was far from the worst. Potions, he figured, would be no treat today.

* * *

Potions was indeed terrible. Snape seemed to think that Harry having such a _normal_ and restricting trait was an endless source of amusement. The class passed by slowly, with no less than ten, snide remarks about Harry's lack of glasses and how said disability wouldn't make much of a difference in his poor level of work. Draco didn't help much, jumping in to add his own insults whenever he saw an opening. The entire class was one big attack on the Potter boy and he couldn't be glad enough to escape from it.

Once outside the door, Harry gave a small sigh of relief; not that the usual release from said class was the low point of his day. He, Ron, and Hermione had a small break from the monotony of classes and the three agreed to take cover in the Gryffindor common room, protected from all of the sneaking Slytherins that were looking for chances to poke fun at him. Just as they were almost home free, a cold, chilling voice stopped Harry in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Potter, Ron not leading you around properly? You look a bit lost." Draco smirked as the trio turned to face him. He had approached the three alone, and that meant he had business with Harry. Alone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly. Not even a full day and the blonde was back for more?

"Come with me." It wasn't a request or an offer, but an obvious order. It also put Harry in a very difficult position, and Draco knew it. If he were to agree and follow the other blindly (rather literally), it would spark questions among his friends that couldn't be avoided. On the other hand, if he refused, Draco would have no problem making a bee-line to Ginny to tell her Harry's secret crush. Either way, the young wizard would have some hefty explaining to do.

Weighing his options and finally succumbing to the impatient tapping of Malfoy's polished shoe, Harry's shoulders sunk slightly as he allowed the Slytherin to lead him away.

* * *

They were back in the Room of Requirement, but it was changed much from the first time. This time, pillows of red and gold hues adorned one of the corners and the floor was carpeted with a green and silver antique-styled rug. A chandelier with hundreds of white candles hung over head, setting a low light over the cozy room.

Confused, and slightly concerned about the setting, Harry turned to Draco. "What exactly do you have planned here?"

As usual, Draco said nothing, but gave a sadistic smirk. He stalked toward Harry, forcing the other to stumble backward or be pushed to the ground. He cornered the blind boy and shoved him against the cold wall, narrowing in on him. He relished in the nervous atmosphere Harry gave off; he could practically taste the fear and anticipation. But why settle for that?

Harry tensed as Draco's intentions became painfully obvious in the form of a hard nip to his neck. He gasped lightly as the other's hands slipped his robe off and let it fall to the floor. He grasped Draco's wrist in his own hand and narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Malfoy, I don't know what you're planning, but-"

"You don't know what I'm planning?" Draco laughed. "Don't be stupid, Harry." His face got impossibly close and he could smell the minty flavor of the Chosen One's breath. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" The black-haired boy didn't respond and Draco chuckled, shoving him to the ground. "First, I'm going to strip you down," he said as he kneeled between Harry's legs and shoved him into the pillows with a hand. "Then, I'm going to turn you over on these pillows and tie you up." Harry's vest was tugged over his head, despite the struggles; it seemed Draco was stronger than his lanky form suggested. "Finally," the blonde hissed, loosening the red and gold tie, "I'll have my way with you."

"You're crazy," Harry growled back. "Do you really think you'll get away with this?" As he spoke, trying to play along as best he could, his fingers inched toward his fallen cloak where his wand was stored.

"I don't think," Draco told him, sneering as he grabbed the straying hand with bruising force, "I know." He grinned as Harry winced against the assault and leaned in. "No more talking."

Draco's pale hands slipped the tie over Harry's head and leaned back, pulling the glaring boy up by the collar of his shirt with him. He quickly set to work, ripping the clean, white shirt off the skinny Gryffindor and tossing it to the side. The tie, still gripped in his fingers, was used to secure the wizard's wrists behind his back and Harry was once again pushed into the plush pillows.

Now struggling more avidly, Harry attempted to kick Draco off. It was to no avail, though, as Draco once again overpowered him. "Do I have to remind you," Draco whispered into his ear, "what will happen if you struggle too much?"

"Tell her," Harry spat, "tell everyone, I don't care. Just get off of me!" Harry had his pride, but it wasn't so blind and stubborn that he would let something like _this_ happen.

"You think it's that simple anymore? The stakes are much higher now, Harry." Draco knew it grated on the younger one's nerves when he used his first name. Their distant, last name-calling relationship up until this point had been at a comfortable pace. Now,though, Draco was pushing past all limits and going straight for the kill; he was sick of waiting. He had never been a very patient person.

Loosening his own tie, Draco tugged it off from under his clothes and used it as a makeshift gag on the other. As much as he would have loved to hear Harry scream, a muffled cry would have to suffice. Grinning, and now in complete control of the situation, Draco moved on top of Harry to straddle his hips. He leaned down and took one of the younger one's nipples in his mouth, biting at it harshly. Urged on by the angry, pained sounds from the dark-haired one, Draco drug his nails down Harry's chest, biting into the pale skin and leaving fine, red streaks.

Never much one for foreplay, though the torture it put Harry through may have been worth it, Draco went about his business undressing the boy. He easily tugged open the belt and stripped his victim of his pants, pulling off his shoes and socks on the way.

Now faced with an almost-naked Harry, Draco slowed down. For the first time, he crushed his lips against the other's in a heated, quick kiss. When he pulled away, Harry looked surprised as much as he looked afraid. This confused Draco a bit, but he shrugged it off, determined to re-instill that fear back in him. His nails dug into the other's hips as he drug his boxers down, off of his form.

Harry bit down against the tie-gag as sharp teeth ripped at his nipples once more, a shudder forcing its way through his body. His hands struggled against their restraints as Draco's fingers slid down his sides, freezing every inch of skin that they touched. Then, suddenly, the other's presence was gone from above him. At first, he thought he had simply escaped from the situation in his mind, gone to a much friendlier setting where he and his friends were having supper or shopping for new trinkets. Unfortunately, that cold, menacing feeling seeped back into his head as he felt skin-on-skin contact.

Draco smirked as Harry shut his eyes tightly, perhaps trying to block out what was about to happen. It didn't matter, what was going to happen would happen and nothing short of his father bursting in through the unseen door would fix that.

The blonde unceremoniously bent one of the thin legs over his shoulder, one of his own hands lowering to stroke himself. He closed his eyes, soft moans ushering from his lips as he struck up a quicker pace. He could feel himself hardening under the touches, anticipation of what was to come pumping blood through his veins. He felt the wet dribble of pre-cum slide down his length and with a certain amount of willpower, pulled his hand away.

Leaning over Harry, that smirk still creeping across his face, Draco used the leverage of the captive leg to thrust into the virgin quickly. He groaned silently at the tight heat surrounding him, taking a moment to adjust. The boy under him was writhing in pain, muffled yelps echoing through the still room.

"Shh," Draco murmured, tugging a hand through the mussed, black hair. "As much as I'd love to hear you cry, it's much easier if you lay still." The words served only to renew Harry's efforts and Draco sighed-- he was so stubborn.

Holding the other down by his hips, Draco quickly built up a steady pace, savoring each thrust into Harry. A warm feeling built up in his stomach as he quickened his rhythm, chills running down his spine as he plunged deep inside his classmate.

Harry was too far gone at that point, retreating deep inside his mind. He vaguely heard Draco groan out a word or two and then a warm, repulsive feeling fill him. He knew the older one was finished and he slowly came back to reality as he felt the blonde pull out of him. His expression was dulled-- fighting back had been useless and struggling gave Draco too much pleasure. What more could he do but lie there and take it?

Harry's hands were released and the gag was lifted from his mouth, but he remained motionless. Trying to muster up any courage or shred of dignity at this point would be pointless and humiliating. So, he waited for Draco to do what was only natural of one in his position.

Easily locating his clothes in a mass of fabric on the floor, Draco redressed himself with a satisfied smirk on his face. Harry's eyes were empty, as if there was no one inside. Draco knew that wasn't true, and that the black-haired boy was probably just waiting for him to leave so he could gather himself and clean up the mess left behind without any further embarrassment.

While he normally would have loved to add insult to injury, time was pressing. Harry would be absent from the rest of his classes for the day, but Draco didn't really have an excuse. As he made his exit, the blonde idly wondered what reason Harry would come up with for his condition. The truth, perhaps? Well, _that_ could be interesting.

* * *

And interesting it shall be. What will Harry do? IS HE BROKEN? Will Draco get what's coming to him, or will things take a dramatic turn for the unseen, unrealistic, and uncharacteristic? Well, what are you waiting for? Go find out!


	3. Secrets

"Harry, where have you been? Ron and I were worried!"

"We were? Ow! Yes, of course we were." Ron rubbed his arm, which had been very recently punched by the feisty witch at his side. "So, where were you?"

"Oh, you found your glasses!" Hermione noticed, narrowing in on Harry. "Did Malfoy take them? Ooh, if I could ever get my hands on that weasel-faced, little..."

"I-it, I mean no," Harry said quickly. An odd look from Hermione sent him slinking to a chair, wincing as he settled into it.

"Hey, are you alright?" If Ron noticed something was wrong, it _must _have been serious.

"I'm fine," Harry said, almost defensively. He was clearly not fine; his clothes were beyond disheveled and his hair was mussed more than usual. Every time he moved, it seemed to cause some sort of pain and he was acting _very_ oddly.

Hermione took position in front of the sitting boy, arms crossed and a strict look on her face. "What did Draco do to you?" she demanded. Her voice was strict, but her eyes showed an immense amount of worry and concern.

"He didn't-"

"Don't _lie_ to me, Harry. You were fine before he drug you off after Potions and then you show up like this." She gave her friend another look over. "Did you two get in a fight?"

"Something like that," Harry muttered. His eyes had yet to lock with either of his friends', mostly because he was afraid of what they'd see. He was vulnerable right now, ashamedly so, and Hermione's usual drill-til-they-crack method was only making him wish to retreat more.

"Fine," she sighed, turning on her heel. "If I won't get any information out of you, maybe Malfoy will be more willing to talk."

Ron watched, dumbfounded, as the female of the group stalked out of the library, wand in hand.

* * *

"Shaken, you say?" Draco let out a small chuckle. He had expected one of Harry's friends to hunt him down; in fact, he was nearly looking forward to it.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "_What_ did you do to him? I won't ask again."

"That's good," a new voice said. The two looked to see Pansy slip up to Draco's side. "I'm already tired of hearing your voice."

"Stay out of this," Hermione snapped. All but ignoring the Slytherin girl, she turned back to Draco. "You two didn't get in a fight, there would have been talk all around about it. This was something...secret."

"You're not far off," Draco teased.

Forehead crinkling in thought, Hermione fell silent, absorbed in her ideas. Draco and Harry hadn't fought, but Harry did look pretty roughed up. And something about a secret...Harry's secret? But the only secret he had was his crush on Ginny. Even if Draco knew that, even if he used it against Harry, it still wouldn't explain her friend's condition. Perhaps it wasn't Harry's secret, then. Did Draco have a secret?

Suddenly, it all clicked. Hermione's eyes grew wider than they ever had as she stared straight at the blonde. "You..."

Draco felt uneasy about the stare when he should have been laughing in her face. It wasn't a shocked realization of what he had done to her friend, though he was sure she had figured it out-- despite being a Muggle, Hermione _did_ have an intimidating thought process. No, the stare she gave him was one of a discovery. She not only knew, she _knew_. Things had just gotten bad.

"What?" Pansy piped up, looking between the two, who seemed to be locked in a staring contest. "What is it? Draco?"

"Go away," the boy ordered, his eyes snapping from Hermione's to Pansy's. "I'm tired of you being around all the time."

"But I..." Frowning, the dark-haired girl turned her scowl on the Gryffindor. "This is your fault, isn't it? You'll pay."

Hermione barely even noticed the disappearance of the other girl's presence, other than the fact that now she knew she could speak freely. "You like Harr-"

"I do _not_." Draco's glare was of Snape-sized magnitude. He seemed more serious than before, perhaps threatened.

"And you...oh, god, Harry." So it hadn't dawned on her before, but now she had fully realized what took place. "Why would you...?" She was, for once in her life, at a loss for words. To commit such an unspeakable act, and against such a nice boy as Harry. Perhaps Draco was less of a coward and more of a bastard than she first thought.

"I don't care what you tell him," Draco said, turning his back, "but if I hear even one murmur that you spread some rumor about me around, I'll kill you and your Muggle family." His sneer was less cocky and more sinister this time.

"No," Hermione said, stubbornly. Her fingers clutched onto Draco's arm and her scowl melted into a pitied expression. "Why did you do it? Why Harry?"

"That's not for you to know," Draco hissed, ripping his arm out of her grasp.

"Then at least tell Harry." Her voice wasn't demanding nor pleading, it was surprisingly level for the amount of emotion she was feeling. "You owe him that much."

"A guilt-trip?" Draco muttered under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me." Harry didn't need to know anything. The fewer people that knew, the better, and right now only one person knew the whole truth: Draco.

"I don't know what your reasoning is, and I don't care." By now, Hermione's voice was far from wavering and her eyes shone only with determination. "Harry is my friend, and right now he's in bad shape, not just physically. You did something to him and only you can fix whatever you did."

Cursing under his breath, Draco ran his hand through his hair. "Tell him to meet me, he'll know where." With that, he stalked off, a flurry of feelings racing through his veins that he was both unfamiliar with and wary of.

* * *

Draco had been waiting by the Room of Requirement for nearly twenty minutes. He figured it would take some convincing to get the wizard to come, but he was also sure that if Hermione could convince _him_ to do something, she could convince Harry to show up. Just as he was about to give up hope and banish any thoughts and feelings related to the situation from his mind, Draco spotted a figure from the corner of his eye.

It had taken quite a bit of will power to force himself here and now that Draco had spotted him, Harry wanted to simply run away. It had been Hermione to deliver the message, leaving a very confused Ron in the dark, so he figured it was, at the very least, safe. He was both surprised and not to see Draco's trademark grin vanished. Instead, the blonde looked very grave and very serious, a sign that things would not go well for the other party. There was something different about the feeling he gave off, though-- it wasn't menacing or evil, but perhaps...nervous? Hesitant? Curious as to get the answers he thought he wanted, Harry walked forward, stopping only when he was a few feet away from the older wizard.

Why hadn't he said anything yet? Draco was getting slightly anxious and thought about simply ditching the whole idea. Wait, was he the one that was supposed to say something? What, 'Sorry I raped you, here's a cookie'? For some reason, he didn't think that would fly. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and let the noise in his head settle down.

"I'll only say this once, so listen good," Draco said, his voice small but firm. "I...guess I went about things the wrong way, but I'm not going to apologize or anything. It was what I wanted to do." A slight shift from Harry told him that wasn't the right thing to say. "What I mean is, you don't have to worry about me doing it again. Probably."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione said...you'd tell me why."

_"Bitch,"_ Draco thought, sighing in irritation. "Shouldn't that reason be obvious?" Of course, Harry said nothing, but waited for him to continue. "I did it because I found out about your thing for that Weasley girl and I..."

"You what?" Harry pressed.

"I wasn't about to let her take you first," Draco grumbled, scowling off to the side. He hated admitting his feelings, it was bad enough he had them to begin with. Not that he abhorred them completely, but the way they made him act was sickening.

"Everything I see in Ginny," Harry murmured, "all those traits I like, I don't see in you."

Not even Draco could deny words like those were painful to hear. Harry had basically just said he hated him. Of course, Draco refused to accept that. "How would you know anything about me when we've been enemies from day one?" While that wasn't _entirely_ true, it sounded good for his case.

Harry couldn't help but scoff, the awkward position Draco was in helping to relax some of the tension he felt around the blonde. "So you're going to tell me that if I got to know you, the real you, that you'd be completely different? Nice and innocent and optimistic?"

That was also something Draco couldn't find the words to disagree with. He genuinely wasn't a nice or innocent guy. "Maybe not, but you might find something else you like." It wasn't exactly a plead for consideration because Draco wasn't exactly one to beg. He wasn't as nasty and vile as he always seemed, either, though. Very few, and certainly no one at Hogwarts, saw such a side of him.

Harry, though, threatened to bring that side out into full light. While Draco had, at first, tried to smother the feelings with hateful words and distancing himself as much as possible from the boy, he found that such actions (ones trying to _suppress_ the feelings) only served to remind him even more of how fake he was being. It was a desperate move on his part to bury those feelings, and instead they began to eat away at him until he exploded. He had hurt Harry in that process, which he hadn't really intended to do, and threatened to fully cut ties with the person he'd made the strongest bond with. As it's said, the only emotion strong enough to rival love is hate.

"It would be...nice," Harry decided, "to see a different side of you."

Draco had nothing more to say, still half-lost in his thoughts. He nodded and his features softened just a smidgen, only enough for someone really paying attention to notice. "Come on," he said, walking past Harry toward the stairs. "I still have class."

Feeling free, released from some sort of cage he had been trapped in these past six years, Harry couldn't help the small, childish grin that came across his face as he followed his newly-acquired partner down from the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

* * *

The title WAS an inside joke, and still is, but I figured it'd be fun to tie it into the story anyway. I'm cheesy like that. SPEAKING OF, Draco was so difficult to write in this last scene. I went back and forth 'fluffy, Draco-like, fluffy, Draco-like'. I always try to keep everyone in character, but Draco is just so...not fluffy. It was a challenge that I'm not quite sure I overcame. I suppose I'll leave that decision up to you. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
